The present invention relates generally to enterostomy appliances for use in the collection of solid and/or liquid waste materials at the site of a surgically-developed abdominal fistula and more particularly to improved appliances constructed to permit a comfortable, liquid-tight, odor-proof sealing relation between the stoma and surrounding abdominal wall of the wearer and the interior of a waste material collection pouch, drain, bag or the like.
Among the principal goals in the fabrication of ostomy drainage apparatus are the development of appliances of the simplest construction, with the fewest possible number of parts, which yet provide for comfortable attachment of a collection pouch at the ostomy site, for a fluid-tight seal between the abdomen of the wearer and the interior of the collection pouch, and for easy removal and replacement of the collection pouch. To this end many devices have been developed in the prior art. To varying degrees, it has been found achievement of one goal has been at the expense of the achievement of another.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,074,404, for example, relates to gasketed devices designed to provide an improved fluid-tight seal with the wearer's abdomen, but which necessarily include a rigid plastic bulbous gasket element which may be less than comfortable for the wearer. U.S. Pat. No. 3,495,592 relates to proposed tightly sealing gasket devices which would include an apparently comfortably-fitting flexible element but which also must incorporate a separately constructed and assembled rigidifying member. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,481,336 and 3,283,757 relate to devices which are said to facilitate easy removal and replacement of collection bags but which must incorporate a pair of rather complicated interlocking rings to effect an adequate seal. In sum, none of the gasketed devices or complete assemblies of the prior art has exhibited all the desirable aspects of simplicity of construction and use, flexibility for comfort and better sealing to the abdomen, as well as sufficient rigidity for better support, sealing, and easy removal and replacement of collection pouches.